Era uma vez
by Fire Nightfall
Summary: - Tyki, me conta uma história para dormir? ::Não é TykixRoad:: - Lilly


**Era uma vez...**

**Summuary: **- Tyki, me conta uma história para dormir?

Aquele poderia parecer um pedido inocente, certo? Errado. Vindo de Road NADA é inocente. E ele sabia disso. Também sabia que, caso ela não gostasse da história, mandaria ele contar outra, e outra, e outra... Mas mesmo assim ele aceitou.

Ela estava deitada em sua cama com uma expressão inocente e ele sentado em uma cadeira ao lado dela com a expressão aborrecida.

- Está bem... Vamos começar...

_Era uma vez..._

Um reino muito distante repleto de amargura e opressão, onde viviam pessoas que não se atreviam a voltar-se contra o governante. Quem ditava as regras nesse lugar era uma jovem princesa de apenas catorze anos chamada Road Kamelot.

Ela vivia cercada de luxos e mimos, tinha um servo leal no qual era apaixonada e um cavalo de sangue-puro chamado Josephine.

A princesa, não satisfeita com o que já tinha, queria toda e qualquer riqueza que houvesse no mundo. Então ela costumava aumentar os empréstimos sempre que achava melhor.

"Se você não tiver dinheiro, não tem problema." Ela dizia "Apenas mate aqueles que se imporem contra mim e roube o que eles tiverem."

"Agora, curve-se!"

_Flor maligna, que floresceu elegantemente com uma vivida coloração._

_Quanto às miseráveis ervas-daninhas não tem mais utilidade, tornam-se nutrientes e então se decompõem._

A princesa teve um casamento arranjado com um príncipe de uma das maiores fortunas do mundo, seu nome era príncipe Kanda.

*** * ***

- **Kanda?!** – Gritou Road – Aquele exorcista que está sempre mal-humorado?

- Ei, acalme-se! Deixe-me terminar a história...

*** * ***

Mas o príncipe Kanda era completamente contra as atitudes tomadas pela princesa. Então ela soube por um de seus ministros que o príncipe estava tendo um relacionamento com uma camponesa de cabelos verdes do reino vizinho a algumas semanas do casamento.

Consumida pela surpresa e pela raiva por conta da traição, a princesa sussurrou para seu ministro:

"Tenha certeza de que o reino onde a garota de cabelos verdes vive seja completamente devastado."

Seus cavaleiros foram mandados para o reino onde a camponesa vivia. Vozes de angustia e dor formavam uma serenata aos ouvidos da princesa, mas melhor parte só ocorreu quando um grito agudo de uma jovem camponesa foi ouvido.

"Oh, está na hora do chá!" Foi à única coisa que ela disse.

_Flor diabólica, que floresceu elegantemente com uma maníaca coloração._

_Apesar de ser uma linda flor, nela há espinhos demais para poder ser tocada._

Com a ordem de capturar a princesa vinda do príncipe Kanda, as pessoas finalmente se rebelaram. Conduzindo uma multidão como um bando de pássaros estava o príncipe.

A raiva acumulada de todos arrematou o país. Desgastados por conta da grande guerra, os soldados da princesa não foram um obstáculo difícil de superar.

Os rebeldes finalmente chegaram ao castelo, seu servo leal havia fugido em seu cavalo.

A adorável princesa foi capturada.

_Flor diabólica, que floresceu elegantemente com uma malévola coloração._

_O paraíso feito para ela está entrou em um colapso frágil e raro._

A execução foi marcada para as três em ponto e até que os badalares do sino indicassem que era chegada à hora, a pessoa que era chamada de princesa seria mantida em uma prisão escura e solitária.

Finalmente a hora chegou. O sino anunciou com suas badaladas que era chegado o fim. Sem nem ao menos olhar para a população a ex-princesa disse:

"Oh, está na hora do chá!"

_Flor diabólica, de uma derrota elegante em vivida coloração._

_As pessoas naquele dia falavam..._

_Que ela era realmente a filha do Demônio._

*** * ***

Tyki olhou para Road com um sorriso torto no rosto enquanto ela estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Então é isso? A princesa Road Kamelot **morreu**?!

- Calma, esse não foi o fim da história.

- Não foi?

- Não. Ainda falta a versão do servo leal. Então...

*** * ***

Ele era apenas um servo, não poderia e nem deveria se aproximar da princesa, mas ela o fazia sempre que o avistava.

Ele não tinha coragem de assumir seus sentimentos para ela. Mas a princesa sempre o fazia, fosse com leves e delicados carinhos na face do rapaz ou beijos suaves e elegantes quando estavam sozinhos.

Mas eles jamais poderiam ficar juntos. Road Kamelot era uma princesa e ele, Allen Walker, apenas um servo.

*** * ***

- **Espera!** O Allen é o servo? O meu Allen?

- Não sei. Quantos Allen's você conhece? – Ele perguntou, brincando com ela. – Agora me deixe terminar a história!

*** * ***

_Você é a minha princesa e eu sou o seu servo._

_O destino dividiu um belíssimo casal. _

_Se for para proteger-te, eu me tornarei um demônio para você._

Todos tinham grandes expectativas da princesa desde que era apenas uma simples criança, mas mesmo assim eles brincavam como crianças normais. Até que um dia a princesa Road foi forçada a adotar os costumes de uma princesa.

Por motivos adultos o futuro deles foi dividido em dois. Desde esse dia todos no mundo se tornaram seus inimigos , mas ele continuaria a protegê-la, e a única coisa que ele pedia em troca era que ela se mantivesse sorrindo.

_Você é minha princesa e eu sou o seu servo._

_O destino dividiu um belíssimo casal._

_Se for para proteger-te, eu me tornarei um demônio para você._

Quando eles estavam visitando outro reino aconteceu de ele avistar uma garota de cabelos verdes andando pela cidade com sua voz melodiosa e seu rosto sorridente. Seu nome era Lenalee e, antes de vir para o castelo, ela era a melhor amiga e amor platônico de infância do garoto.

Mas a princesa desejava que Lenalee morresse. Ele ia respondê-la, dizer que não o faria. Mas ao ver as lagrimas da traição rolar pelas bochechas da princesa, ele não teve mais coragem.

Ele ia obedecê-la, por vontade própria. Embora perguntasse se as lagrimas pela morte da amiga não parariam de vir.

_Você é minha princesa e eu sou o seu servo._

_O destino dividiu um romântico casal._

"_Hoje o chá será de jasmim."_

_Você ria, uma risada que sempre foi tão inocente._

Depois de algum tempo, os cidadãos iriam derrotá-los.

Mesmo que eles realmente merecessem, ele jamais deixaria que tocassem em sua princesa!

Ele virou-se para ela e colocou em suas mãos um amontoado de panos enquanto dizia:

"Aqui, eu irei dar para você as minhas roupas. Vista isso e escape imediatamente." Ele dizia enquanto abria o armário de roupas da princesa. "Está tudo bem, somos muito parecidos. Com uma touca ninguém irá notar a diferença. Pegue Josephine e fuja!"

Ele pegou algumas peças de roupas da princesa e uma touca que cobrisse todo o seu cabelo. Andou a passos lentos na direção dela e tocou-a levemente os lábios com os seus. E, apesar dos inúmeros beijos que já ocorreram nesse casal, aquele fora o primeiro que ele dera em alguém.

Logo após, ele se virou e se apressou em trocar as vestes, antes que os aldeãos chegassem. Deixando para trás uma princesa mergulhada em lagrimas, as primeiras de sua vida.

_Agora eu sou a princesa e você é o fugitivo._

_O destino dividiu um triste casal._

_Se você fosse proclamada de Demônio, então eu deveria ter o mesmo Demônio correndo em minhas veias._

Muito tempo depois, em um lugar desconhecido, pessoas demoníacas viviam em um reino e eles dominaram aquela que estava no trono.

Se tudo e todos no mundo se tornaram os inimigos de sua princesa, ele continuaria a proteger-la. A única coisa que ele queria era que ela se mantivesse sorrindo.

O dia da execução chegou mais cedo do que ele imaginava. Quando ele olhou rapidamente para a multidão, avistou a sua princesa, coberta por um manto sujo e esfarrapado. Ela não estava sorrindo. Ele queria que em sua ultima lembrança dela, ela estivesse com aquele lindo sorriso.

Então ele desviou o olhar para o céu e recordou todos os momentos felizes que eles vivenciaram juntos, dos sorrisos que eram unicamente dele. Então quando o sino bateu três horas, ele disse:

"Oh, está na hora do chá!"

_Você é a minha princesa e eu sou seu servo._

_O destino dividiu um belíssimo casal._

_Se for para proteger-te, eu me tornarei um demônio para você._

Se eu pudesse ressuscitar naquele momento, eu gostaria de brincar com você novamente.

*** * ***

- E fim.

- E o que aconteceu com o príncipe Kanda?

- Ele se suicidou para poder ficar junto da camponesa de cabelos verdes.

- E a princesa? O que aconteceu com ela?

- Bem, _alguém _contou a ela uma história antes que ela fosse dormir sobre o que aconteceria. Então ela e o servo fugiram antes que tudo aquilo acontecesse. Bem, boa noite Road.

Tyki levantou-se e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta logo em seguida.

Road pensou nas palavras que haviam sido ditas e levantou da cama em um pulo, abrindo uma de suas portas em formato de coração.

*** * ***

Allen não conseguia dormir. Sempre que ele fechava os olhos pensava no sorriso dela. Nas roupas dela. Na pele dela. Nos olhos dela. E, principalmente, no beijo que ela o concedeu.

Foi quando ele ouviu um barulho estranho ao seu lado, mas quando se virou para ver o que era, uma sombra saltou por cima dele. No começo ele se sobressaltou com o susto, mas logo seu coração ficou descompassado e não conseguia mais se mover ao notar a garota Noé deitada sobre ele, em sua cama, de uma forma nada inocente.

Ela se aproximou lentamente e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Se você achar que eu estou fazendo algo errado, fale!"

Foi o que ela disse antes de tomar os lábios dele em um beijo suave e elegante, igual ao da princesa.

Ela enroscou os dedos nos cabelos dele e o puxou para si, intensificando o beijo. Enquanto ele abraçava a cintura da garota, unindo os dois corpos cada vez mais. Eles se mantiveram nisso até serem forçados a se separar por falta de ar.

"Bem..." Começou ele. "Isso não é errado?" Ele mantinha um sorriso nos lábios e olhava diretamente nos olhos âmbar da garota.

Ela bufou como uma criança e responde:

"Algo que você ache errado!"

"Hm... Tudo bem. Então pode continuar."

Ela sorriu, não só pela resposta dele, mas também porque ao terminar essa frase ele a puxou e ele a beijou.

_Aquela seria uma noite produtiva..._

*** * ***

Ao fechar a porta do quarto Tyki pode ouvir o barulho de passos e logo depois o de uma porta sendo fechada. Ele não pode conter o sorriso. O único problema agora seria inventar uma desculpa para quando Road fugisse com o tal garoto exorcista.

*** * ***

**Lilly: Okay, eu sei que eu deveria estar escrevendo "Boneca de Porcelana" e não uma One-shot. Mas a idéia dessa fic veio quando eu estava lendo uma em que a Road, ela... Er... Esquece! O__O Mas, bem... A idéia veio e eu escrevi.**

**A historinha que o Tyki conta é a tradução de uma música de Vocaloid "Story of Evil", ou "Daughter of Evil" na versão da princesa e "Servant of Evil" na versão do servo. Eu fiz umas pequenas "adaptações", nada muito grande.**

**A fic tá pequena, mas não tem problema, né? :D**

**Eu A-M-O AllenRoad. É o meu casal favorito!**

**Eu escrevi essa fic para o 01Ryuzaki10 e, já que ele gosta tanto do Suman Dark eu pretendia colocá-lo como um dos ministros da princesa, mas... Não deu ._. Sorry...**

**Reviews? :D**


End file.
